Jack and Kim : crushing on you
by kickfan123
Summary: Read if your a jack and Kim fan! This summary sucks so just read the story! :
1. Chapter 1: jacks sister

_HEY GUYS! Ok this is my first fanfic... So I hope you enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)_

_- at the dojo-_

_No ones POV_

_Jack walks into the dojo with a big smile on his face._

_Kim: umm jack...? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?_

_Jack: Because my sister Mary is visiting tomorrow! _

_Jerry suddenly looks all interested._

_Jerry: yo dude is she hot?_

_Jack flips him._

_Jack: jerry! Don't even think about flirting with my sister... And she is only 13_

_Jerry gets up holding his stomach in pain._

_Jerry: Calm down dude. I won't! _

_Jack: good! Now I got to go help my mom get ready for tomorrow _

_On the way out Kim grabs jacks arm._

_Kim: JACK! _

_Jack: yeah Kim?_

_Kim: I was just wondering... Um why doesent your sister live with you?_

_Jack: oh because my parents are divorced and my sister lives with my dad and you guys already know that I live with my two older brothers nick and Jacob. I don't get to see her that often._

_Kim. Oh I'm so sorry _

_Jack: thanks... You learn to live with it after a while_

_Kim hugs jack. Jack is surprised at first but then hugs her back. Then, grabs his skateboard and leaves the dojo._

_Jacks POV_

_I can't wait until tomorrow! Mary is visiting I haven't seen her is so long! I can't believe that i forgot to tell Kim about my sister. And NO I DO NOT LIKE KIM! She is just my best friend and ONLY that. Ok? _

_- the next day-_

_Mary finally arrived and her and jack make they're way to the dojo to meet Kim, Eddie, Jerry,and Milton._

_-at the dojo-_

_Jack: hey guys! This is my sister Mary_

_K,e,j,m: hey Mary! _

_Kim: *reaches out to shake her hand* nice to meet you_

_Mary: well it's nice to finally meet you Kim... Jack Is ALWAYS talking about you!_

_Jack and kim turn red._

_Kim: really?_

_Mary: oh yeah! He goes on and on!_

_Jack covers Marys mouth_

_Jack: OKAY! She gets it Mary! _

_All the guys leave to get food for everyone leaving Kim and Mary alone in the dojo._

_Mary: okay Kim... We're alone admit that you like my brother!_

_Kim: what!? I don't like jack *blushes*_

_Mary: seriously Kim? I think he likes you too!_

_Kim: ok fine! I do like jack! I totally in love with him! And no he does not like me he likes Donna Tobin. *lets out a sad sigh*_

_Mary: Aha aw! I knew it Kim!_

_kim: DON'T TELL HIM!_

_Mary: I won't chill!_

_Kim: good! _

_Mary: hey maybe I could make up a way to get jack to admit he likes you!_

_Kim: how would you do that?_

_Mary: I've got a idea. Ok meet me here at the dojo 30 minutes early tomorrow before the guys get here and I'll tell you the plan._

_Kim:ok! _

_Mary:great. Its getting late so I better go see ya!_

_Kim: night!_

_They both leave the dojo. _

_OK THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! _

_Peace! :)_

_Kickfan123 :D_


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! HERE IS CHAPTER 2! ENJOY! AND REVIEW! :D **

kim POV

ok its true! im completly in LOVE with Jack Anderson and have been ever since i first saw him. I can`t wait until mary tells me her plan to get jack to admit that he likes me! ahhhh!

-the next day kim and mary meet before practice at the dojo-

Mary: hey kim!

kim: hey! ok so whats the plan?

mary: ok, so i will invite you,eddie,milton,and jerry to my house for a sleepover and of course jack will be there because he lives there. i suggest that we play truth or dare and make jack anwser truth questions about YOU.

kim: you think that that will work?

mary: totally! i know my brother

kim: ok. i just want to know if he likes me or not

_suddenly jack walks in hearing kims last sentence_

jack: who likes you?

kim: uhh...err... no one!

jack: ok... i guess

Mary POV

OH GOD! jack just walked in on my conversation with kim about HIM! Thank God he did not walk in earlier or that would have been even more weird! POOR KIM!

mary: soo uh jack?

jack: yeah?

mary: can we have a sleepover at our house on Saturday?

jack: with who?

mary: oh um eddie,milton,jerry and kim

jack: yeah i guess since mom and dad are away on buisness trip this weekend. but what about nick and jacob?

mary: cool. and they wont care! nick is 16 and jacob is 17... they will probably be out with girls or something

jack: yeah thats true... ok ill tell the guys. is my best friend coming? _looks at kim with a smirk_

kim: wouldnt miss it! *blushes*

Kim POV

YESSSSSS! jack went through with the sleepover! i feel like weight has been lifted off my shoulders! jack might actually admit that he likes me! ahhhh!

Jack POV

im actually excited for the sleepover. and im glad kim is coming, she is my best friend! WHATTT! no i do not like her! Kim is fun, and i love the way her beautiful blonde hair moves with the wind and her cute dimples show everytime she laughs... SNAP OUT OF IT JACK! YOU DONT LIKE HER!

_eddie, milton and jerry walk in the dojo and see jack daydreaming_

eddie: jack... jack... JACK!

jack: huh what?

milton: who were you thinking about?

_kim and mary walk over _

jack: who says i was thinking about anyone?

jerry: dude we know you! thats your _im-thinking-about-someone_ face

mary: yeah jack jerry is right! who is it?

jack: IM NOT THINKING ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYHTING

mary: holy crap! calm down!

jack: can we please just sparr?

jerry: fine

Kim POV

who was jack thinking about? was he thinking about me? or ugly Donna Tobin? Hey there is a question i could ask jack on saturday!

**Hey guys thanks for reading! was this one good? and sorry it was short! chapter 3 will be up soon! **

**peace! kickfan123 :) **

**REVIEW! :) :D **


	3. Chapter 3: The truth

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Here is chapter 3! Enjoy :)

Kim POV

I'm getting ready for the sleepover. Packing my favorite pjs, a pink tank top with pink stripped pj pants. I also packed a brush and my straightner. I walked downstairs kissed my momgoodbye and walked to jacks house. When I arrived everyone was already there.

Kim: hey jack

Jack: hey. You can go change in my room. Third door on the right

Kim: thanks!

(Kim walked downstairs in her pjs and sat on the couch next to mary)

Mary: hey Kim!

Kim: hey!

Mary: can I talk to you for a second Kim?

Kim: yeah sure

(Kim and Mary walk upstairs)

Mary: ok so I'll tell them to play truth or dare

Kim: ok... You sure it will work?

Mary: TRUST ME KIM DON'T WORRY!

Kim: alright, alright

(Kim and Mary walk back downstairs)

Jack: where did you guys talk about? (jack smirked)

Mary: oh...uh.. Girl stuff bras and yeah

Jack: ok what ever you say

Mary: hey let's play truth or dare!

Eddie:yeah we should!

Jack: alright. I'll go get popcorn!

( jack placed the popcorn in the middle of the circle they we're all sitting in)

Milton: ok who is first?

Eddie: Jerry!

Jerry: agh fine... Um Eddie truth or dare

Eddie: truth

Jerry: ok umm.. Is it true you still sleep with your Teddy bear?

Eddie: yeah (let out a said sigh)

(everyone laughed)

Eddie: ok Mary... Truth or dare?

Mary: truth

Eddie: who do you like?

Mary: Eddie I just moved here!

Eddie: I know but who did you like before

Mary: ok fine a guy named Chris! Happy?

Jack: aww did mary have a crushy wushy?

Mary: SHUT UP JACK! (turns red)

Milton: ok Mary choose someone

Mary: alright... Jack truth or dare?

Jack: i know I'm going to regret this but truth

Mary: ok. Did you ever like Kim?

(Kim turns a bright red)

Jack: Mary when are you going to realize that kim and I are just friends! (turns a light shade of red)

Mary: then why are you blushing!

Jack: I'm not!

Mary: ok! Choose someone now

Jack: I don't want to pick some one! Sone one else go!

Mary: ok Kim go

Kim: alright jack! Truth or dare?

Jack: agh fine truth

Kim: who were you thinking about yesterday in the dojo?

Jack: what? I told you I wasn't thinking about anyone!

Kim: yeah right! Who were you thinking about!?

Mary: I admited who I liked now just admit who you were thinking about!

Jack: ok the truth is I was thinking about you Kim... I tried deny liking you... But I can't! Your just beautiful ok? (jack runs upstairs)

Mary POV

My plan worked! I knew he liked Kim! But before I could look at Kim, she ran upstairs too.

Kim POV

jack likes me! He really likes me! But he ran upstairs before I could tell him how I feel! I have to go talk to him. I left the circle and ran upstairs to talk to him.

Kim: jack?

Jack: I thought you would hate me know considering you know that I like you.

Kim: jack! I don't hate you! I kinda like you too.

Jack: what really?!

Kim: yes! I was always crushing on you

Jack: and I was always crushing on you

Jack POV

i finally admited that I liked Kim! But I was so embarrassed that I ran upstairs! Then I heard a knock on the door and Kim came in to talk to me. She likes me too! There was only one more thing I had to do!

Jack: Kim?

Kim: yeah?

Jack: will you go out with me?

Kim: YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!

Jack: (let out a laugh)

I started to lean into Kim and she did the same I was inches apart from her lips when...

THANKS FOR READING! WAS THIS ONE GOOD? PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP SOON! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Embarassment :

OMG GUYS I AM SOO SORRY! I WAS SO BUSY THIS WEEK! WELL ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 4 :D

Jack POV

kim and I were inches away from each others lips when... My brother Jacob bursts into the room!

Jacob: mary told me you guys were in-

(jack and Kim were dark shades of red)

Jacob: oh... Did I interrupt something? Jack? (gave a smirk)

(Kim burning with embarrsment left the room and went downstairs)

Jack: really Jacob? I thought you were out with your girlfriend...

Jacob: I was in my room listening to your little slumber party

Jack: and why?!

Jacob: I don't know felt like it... And whos the girl jack? (smirked)

Jack: wow. And it's none of your business!

Jacob: yeah it kinda Is my business because your my little brother

Jack: fine! Her name is Kim and she's my best friend!

Jacob: ah crushing on your best friend eh?

Jack: well yeah and she likes me too

Jacob: and I just ruined it for you didn't I?

Jack: YES!

Jacob: sorry little bro!

Jack: well you should be... She looked so embarrassed

Jacob: I know she was dark red! Why don't I talk to her

Jack: yeah I don't think that's a good idea...

Jacob: ok fine... Just talk to her I bet things will work out

Jack: thanks

Jacob: anytime.. Now go back to your little party (smiles)

Jack POV

Well I really hope kim will still talk to me after my brother did that. But I dont really blame Jacob for being curious... I mean I was all over him for his first love! I need to make it work with Kim!

OK I KNOW IT WAS REALLY SHORT BUT IT'S LATE AND IM REALLY TIRED! LIKE I SAID THIS WEEK WAS CRAZY! BUT I'LL PODT NEXT CHAPTER TMR... FAIR? REVIEW! :)


	5. Chapter 5: The End

HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER! :)

Kim POV

I can't believe I almost kissed jack! But I was so embarassed when Jacob walked in so I ran downstairs and sat next to Mary. Then suddenly jack asked me if he could talk to me in private... I nodded and followed him to his basement.

Kim: what do you want to talk about?

Jack: listen Kim Im sorry that my brother walked in. I know how embarrassed you were and-

Before jack could finish his sentence Kim's lips were on his. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

Kim: don't say sorry jack. It's not really that big of a deal...

Jack: thanks

Kim: so you really did have a crush on me?

Jack: yeah... I did. (smiles)

Kim: so did I (smiles)

Jack kisses Kim again.

Jack: uh Kim?

Kim: yeah?

Jack: will you be my girlfriend?

Kim: of course I will... After all I was always crushing on you.

SO DID YA LIKE IT? IM GOING TO MISS WRITING THIS! PLEASE REVIEW! :)


End file.
